The Life of Renesmee Cullen: Book 1: The Begining
by Carlieblack06
Summary: What would happen if the Cullen's had to give Renesmee up for adoption after the Volturi left. how would her life go? Please read
1. Strangers

I don't own twilight. i wish i did but that honor goes to Stefanie Meyers.

The Life of Renesmee Cullen

Book 1: The Beginning

Preface

Everything changed after they left. Tragedy struck. My family had to leave without me. Momma said it was too dangerous. That I had to live without them. But it was only for a while.

I had to live with two humans. Their names were Renee and Phil. Daddy said I was their granddaughter. Yet I hardly remember this. Four years past. They still weren't back.

Chapter 1: Strangers

It was August seventh of two-thousand ten. I was the last person waiting for my parents to pick me up. All of a sudden a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, even though to me, at the time, it was just a yellow car, pulled up. A woman got out of the car. She was short and pixie like, thin in the extreme. She had small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. She was more beautiful than anyone else I had ever seen. I was speechless.  
When she walked in she came straight up to me. "Are you Vanessa?" she asked. Her voice was like a bell. I wondered what wasn't perfect about her. I just nodded. "Come with me," she replied as she walked toward the office. "I'm here to pick up Vanessa Copper," she told the secretary.  
She handed her a piece of paper while she said, "I'm her aunt on her dad's side." The secretary walked to the back of the office and pulled a file. It said, "Renesmee Cullen."  
The secretary nodded, had her sign out and let her go. When we were outside I asked, "Who are you?"  
"Your aunt, Alice."  
"I don't have an aunt named Alice."  
"Yes you do. I'll explain after I get you home." We reached 100 as we hit the main highway. I was too scared to talk the rest of the way. She pulled up to my house without even asking where it was.  
When we walked in the house, there were seven complete strangers. One girl with golden brown hair was talking to my mom. I was shocked when she said," Mom, I've really missed you. I'm glad to see you again." A man with bronzed-colored hair had his arm around her waist. There were people, one girl, one boy, standing in a corner. One, the girl, had her eyes closed and it didn't look like she was even breathing. She was tall and statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind that you see on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the room as her. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. She looked like the most beautiful person in the world. The boy was tall, lean, but still muscular, and honey blond. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. I wondered why. There were two more people standing near the stairs. One had blond hair. He was wearing a lab coat. A woman, probably his wife, was standing next to him. She had caramel-colored hair. The last stranger was big, muscled like a serious weight lifted. He had dark, curly hair. He ran over and picked up Alice.  
"Hey, little sis. I see you brought Nessie." I hadn't noticed, but everyone, even the female blond, was looking at. I realized that they were all chalky pale. They all had topaz-colored eyes and dark shadows under their eyes, like they were all suffering from sleepless nights or were almost done recovering from a broken nose. Yet all their features were perfect.  
"Mom, Dad, who are these people?" I asked.  
"You might want to sit down," she replied. After I did, Alice took over the talking.  
"Meet the rest of your family. As you know, I'm Alice. This is Jasper, your uncle," she said pointing to the young blond. "That's Emmett and Rosalie," she said toward the big dude and Blondie, "and that's Carlisle and Esme," she pointed to Lab Coat and his wife.  
"And I'm Edward and this is my wife, Bella," boy with bronze hair said.  
"And how are you all related to me?"  
"We'll be back in a year. We'll explain then. All I will say is that it has a lot to do with Twilight. You know the books and movies." And they left. A year past. I tried to forget about them, but I couldn't.


	2. New Beginings

I don't own twilight

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

The day they came back was a week after the day I couldn't stop thinking of Alice. It was Monday so my class had to go to the library. The book I wanted was already checked out, so I decided to get _Twilight. _I wanted to know more about them. I wanted to know what they meant when they said that a lot of things had to do with _Twilight_. I loved the book. I read it in two days. The next Monday they came back.  
Alice picked me up again, this time from the bus stop. She was in her car….again. I loved the look on everyone's faces when they saw me get in. She hit sixty just going down the drive. They were all there…Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. But there was someone new. He had darker skin. I was wondering if he was maybe Indian. He had dark brown hair, almost black. He had piercing brown eyes. I had to admit, he was SMOKING HOT! He looked 25 but I didn't think he was that old. There was another thing I was wondering. Why didn't he have on a shirt? I mean, I couldn't complain. That was a GOOD, actually, a REALLY REALLY GOOD, six-pack of abs.  
"Nessie!" My somehow-aunt Alice's voice made me snap out of my trance. I slapped the side of my mouth real quick to make sure I wasn't drooling. Edward chuckled.  
Then it hit me. "How did you know my nick name?" I said as I turned very slowly to face her.  
"We knew you when you were a baby," she replied. "People have always called you that."  
"Oh. Should have known. Why are you here anyway? It's been more than a year, has it not."  
"Yes, it has, but don't get smart."  
" I can't help it that I make good grades," I said to get on her nerves.  
" Ha, ha! Now sit"  
" Fine. Now what is this about?"  
"How much of Twilight have you read?"  
" I'm on the first chapter of _New Moon._ Why?  
"Okay. Let me tell you this the same way I would tell someone else. You can find out what happens up until the end of _Breaking Dawn_ yourself. You do know about Renesmee though, right?" I nodded. "Good. The Cullens had to help the Denali coven a few years after the end of _Breaking Dawn_. They thought it was too dangerous for Nes- Renesmee. So she went to live Renee and Phil. What most people don't know about Renee and Phil is that they had a child, Vanessa. She was in second grade. She got accepted into a boarding school in Washington D.C.. Renesmee took her place. Renee and Phil moved from Florida to Tennessee. They changed their name to Regina and Philip, so they weren't much different you see. They changed their last name to Copper. So instead of being Renesmee Carlie Cullen, she was Vanessa Grace Copper. Carlisle had done some great work. He temporarily erased Renesmee's memory. But it wouldn't last forever. He had a place where Renee and Phil could get blood for Renesmee. They would mix it into her food without her knowing. They also found out that by her drinking animal blood, and not human blood, she would grow slower. After a while, at the same rate as a human, which is how she passed as a human in every one's eyes. She ended up looking the same age as Vanessa. And then add what all has happened to you since second grade, and there you have it. The rest of Renesmee's life. Of course, there is a lot more to add to it."  
"So I'm Renesmee Cullen?"  
"Yep."  
Of all the things I could have said, or not have said anything at all, I pointed at Jacob and said, "So he's mine! I love this life already!" Every laughed and Jacob ran over and picked me up. I was blushing from ear to ear.


	3. A New Perspective

**i dont own twilight. that amazing award goes to stefinie meyers.**

The Life of Renesmee Cullen

Book 1: The Beginning

Chapter 3: A New Perspective

The next day at school, I was standing by my locker, waiting to see one of my friends. Or friend for that matter. I had never had many friends. In kindergarten I had a group of girls I hung out with. And it stayed that way till third grade. That's when, for 1 year at least, I became popular. That year, I was let into the most respected group in the school, the cheerleaders. That changed in fourth grade me and one of the other cheerleaders broke off of the group and hung out. Then I came back from summer vacation to start sixth grade and I found out she had a new best friend. And I was alone, and a nobody. Wow. From the top to the bottom in three years. This was officially the worst life ever. EVER! Then I meet Abbie. She was a new student, and even though we had almost nothing in common, we became best friend. I had always been the small cute girl that looked like she would never grow up and pass from cute to pretty. Abbie was pretty. She looked so much more mature than all the other girls, but she hid it. And when I say hid it, she really hid it. Under make up like dark eyeliner and lipstick and those dark, dark, bangs that cover half of her face. She said that being gothic was her way to keep from being dragged into the world of Populars. I agreed.

So I was standing by my locker when the baseball team pulled up. "Car pool of hotties 1 of 2," I said to myself as they walked in the front door. They all walked to the end of the hall, as normal, to get to the vending machine, where all of their girlfriends were. They were all cheerleaders or volleyball players. I know, cheerleaders and volleyball player don't mix with vending machines. The cheerleaders and volleyball players just stand there and make fun at any nerd or fat kid that comes by. It's a messed up world in middle school now. This group had my two exes in it, Mitchell Copper and Chase Martin. I had dated on other guy but he went to another school. And he was a fifth grader. So I couldn't brag about that. Right as Group One reached the end of the hall, Group Two came in. This group had Brandon Davis, the hottest guy in the whole grade. Maybe even the school, but I never saw the seventh or eighth graders that much so I couldn't tell. Every girl wanted to date Brandon, even me. He was the only Hottie that didn't have a girlfriend. He claimed that he only "had eyes" for one girl but he would never say who.

As I was staring at him a little too much, Abbie came up behind me and asked, "What did you do last night?" Saying the first thing that I was on my mind not thinking about what she asked I said, "Brandon Davis." She turned me around and had that "OMG" look on her face. "That didn't come out right did it?" I asked. "Nope, not at all," she replied. "You said you did Brandon Davis." "OMG! That so hasn't happened!" "Well, let's get to class! Yay!" she said with a huge hint of sarcasm.

After our first half of the day, it was finely time for lunch. The only reason I was excited is because Esme promised to pack me lunch. I pulled a container of what looked like Mac and Cheese but it had chunks of something I could quite figure out what it was in it out of my lunch bag. At the bottom of my lunch bag was a note. As I opened it, I saw the neatest hand-writing ever.

Renesmee,

Alice saw you trying to figure out what was in your lunch. It's garlic Mac and Cheese. It was your favorite when you were little. I hope you still like it. She was also saying something about Brandon Davis and what you did last night. I don't think I even wanna know!

Love,  
Nanna Esme

OMG! I had to kill Alice. "Who's that from?" Abbie asked. "Nobody," I said as I stuck the note back in my lunch bad. I couldn't let Abbie know about my family. Not yet. Not right after I just found out. "Oooooooo! Did Nessie get a note from a boy?" Abbie asked trying to steal my lunch bag. "No," I replied. "It was just my mom reminding me that a family friend is visiting and to be on my best behavior when I get home after school." She believed me and we went on with eating our lunch. Esme Mac and Cheese, as l like to call it, was really good. Maybe she has leftovers at home. But chances are, Jake ate it.

At the end of lunch, I walked to the other side of the cafeteria to throw away my trash. I tried to pick up my speed as I saw them approach. I was too late. I was chosen to be the next victim of Chelsea Newton. Her mom, Jessica, was super star beautiful. And her dad, Mike was like, a millionaire. And Chelsea was cheer captain. She was the first sixth grader to every be cheer captain. She had it ALL. "Hey, Pip Squeak. Who are the freaks?" Chelsea asked as she walked, or stalked, up to me, her clique in tow. "What freaks?" I replied. I was clueless. I knew that might consider Abbie a freak, but who were the others. "The freaks seen pulling in and out of you house and picking you up from the bus. The freaks who are so pale it should be illegal and look like there so rich they could own about anything. Even the world. I bet they couldn't even buy a gallon of gas," she said. Okay, she crossed the line. I might have only known my family a day but she does not go there. "Yeah. Well at least their mother raised them to respect people and not bully them." She laughed at my come back, but I wasn't done. "And they are spoiled little brats who have to run to their daddy every time they need help or money. They can make a dollar without it killing them." That shut her up. I still had anger built up in me. I'd never been like this before. "And if you call them freaks one more time I will knock that head of yours of your shoulders and give it to the volleyball team to play with, cause I know they want to because of the way you treat them. And we won't even have to put any air in it cause your already an air head! And like I said don't call them freaks. They happen to be my family. And I'm going to stop talking before I curse you out!" The whole cafeteria was looking .

By then Abbie was by my side. "Let's get you to the nurse," she said pulling me towards the door. "Why?" I asked. OMG! Had I started and every one saw the blood. I'd never live that done. I saw it happen in August to an eighth grader. Her mom ending up home schooling her. "Because you seemed to be the only one who didn't realize your eyes changed from normal blue to red. RED! Can that even happen? I don't think it can!"

The red was weird but not being blue wasn't. I didn't know why until yesterday, but I had wore colored contacts my whole life. My eyes were really brown. "OMG. How in the world had my eyes became red. I know that isn't right." I replied. I was clueless. I thought only vampires that ate humans had red eyes. I'm a half vampire and I only drank animal blood. "Oh, and can we stop by my locker first? I want to get my drink. I left in in my locker before lunch." Of course my drink was blood. I kept it out of my lunch bag earlier to drink. Know that I knew what it was, it didn't gross me out as much.

The nurse's office was an uncomfortable experience. Long story short, I called Jake to come get me and I doubt the nurse will like to see me again this year. Oh yeah. I'm now Nessie the red eyed freak!

**Thank for reading. Plz review. thanks!**


	4. Shopping Part 1

**AN: I want to start working on adding another book to the series. What do you think will be a good book two:**

**Vampires take Vegas: The Cullens go on vacation to Vegas for a month**

**Home Again: A weekend trip to Gatlinburg (some of Emmett's POV as well as Nessie)**

**Band Geeks- Nessie joins marching band (Cullen family gets new member!)**

**Dance Moms Nashville- Nessie gets a show on Lifetime. Crossover with Dance Moms**

**Keeping up with the Cullens- Like keeping up with the Kardashians but Cullen style. Crossover with Keeping up with the Kardashians.**

**I'm am gonna write all of these eventually but I wanna know which 1 you all want me to write first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I only own Abbie, Chelsea, and Brandon.**

The Life of Renesmee Cullen

Chapter 4: YUMMM

The rest of the semester went like this. I had to watch my temper around the humans. I hadn't told anybody in my family but I was sure that Alice and Daddy knew.

The last day before Christmas Break was the Winter Mascaraed Ball. My school was like a prep school without uniforms. Alice said I need to make a statement at the ball. Make a statement! I didn't even want to go! The school gave us the day off to get ready. I wouldn't be shocked if Chelsea was in Paris shopping for a dress. I woke up to an air horn blaring in my head. "Alice!" I groaned as I looked at my clock. 5 A.M.! The ball wasn't until 7 that night! "Five more minutes. Please?"

"Fine, I'll get you up the hard way." I soon felt her tiny, cold hands on my back, and within a second I was on the hardwood floor. Worse was that it was brand new from where I had moved in with the rest of my family last month. "Be dressed in five. We will go from there," she said, well demanded, as she skipped out of my room. "Crazy pixie!" I said under my breath as if it was a curse. " I heard that!" she yelled upstairs. "That's the point!" I said in a normal speaking voice knowing she could hear me. I sat up and looked around my room. I loved my room. It was my favorite colors, aqua and lime green. My bed was white with aqua sheets and pillows. The throw pillows had a hint of green in them, the same color as my walls. I also had an antique dresser and nightstand set, painted aqua. It was a small room. Other than that it had a bean bag in the corner where I read and did homework. I walked to my closet and put on the outfit Alice must have picked out. It was laying on the jewelry table of my closet. Somehow Alice and Rosalie had convinced Esme to turn the guest room of their new house into my walk in closet. The thing was, the guest room is double the size of my room.

After I was dressed I went to my room to grab my wallet. Who knew where we would be going today. When I got down stairs, my dad had breakfast ready for me. Yummmmm. Omelets. "What's in them today, Dad?" I asked as I sat down at the counter.

"It's your favorite," he replied. "Garlic." Double Yummmmm. Right as I finished breakfast, Jake walked into the room. I could tell he had just got out of the shower. All he had on was his shorts, and his hair was still damp. The water drop refleted the morning light coming out of the bay windows that covered the whole back side of the house Okay, Triple Yummmmm, I thought. "I can hear you Ness. I told you, you got to wait four more years." _Stupid mind-reading dad._ "Again. I can hear you." My dad, Jake, and I made a deal. Since I looked twelve and Jake was frozen at sixteen, when I looked sixteen. We could date. But that was it. Jake said dad told him later that he could ask me to marry him after I graduated high school. I was counting down to the day we could date, to the second. As I gave Jake a good morning huge, I silently sent him a message. 3 years, _11 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 18 hours, 56 minutes and 35 seconds. 34. 33. 32. 31. 30. _He got a count down every morning.

Just then Alice came skipping into the kitchen. "29. 28. 27. 26. 25. 24." She continued for me. "Okay, Rose and I are ready to go. If we want to get to Opry Mills when it opens, we need to leave, like now. Come on. I waved bye as she tugged me out of the room. She might be stronger, but I was taller. She was four foot ten. I was five foot two. She shoved my into the back seat of her Porsche.

"Aunt Ali?" I asked, "You look up to me don't ya." I heard Aunt Rose giggling in the passenger seat .

"Very funny, Ness," she replied.

"I thought so," Rose and I said at the same time. Aunt Ali didn't talk the rest of the hour drive to Nashville.


	5. Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. That's Stephanie Meyers tittle. I only help Nessie find a dress, and check them out at the store. **

Chapter 5: Promises

When we got to the mall, we went straight to David's Bridal. Alice ran a little too fast for a human to the prom department. When Rose and I caught up Alice already had an armful of dresses for me to try on. And they were all blood red. The first one was okay. It had a plunging neckline and black beads. It hugged my hips perfectly, and the slit up the slide when halfway up my thigh. Alice sent a picture to Nanna. Within seconds my dad called. Alice put him on speaker phone. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled on the other end of the phone. The sells woman peeked around the corner to make sure we were okay. Alice hung up.

The next on was a short red dress with a sweetheart neckline. It puffed out a little. I didn't like that much. The puffy-ness made me look fat. We tried on many more no's. Alice's last pick, I decided, was not the one. "That's it. I'm calling the pros." She walked up to the nearest sales lady. "Hello, Kassie, can you please help us find a dress." The sales lady looked over at me and I smiled. She didn't look like she wanted to help, but after Alice whispered something to her that I couldn't hear, she ran to the back of the store. She came back with a floor-length dark red dress with a sweet-heart neckline, it was love at first sight. Another sales lady checked us out after we grabbed a matching pair of shoes and mask. We then headed home, to do hair, makeup, and nails was my guess.

When we got home Daddy looked mad, and Alice told everybody but Jake and I to leave. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. He didn't say anything but the took a deep breath and pulled a small box out of his pocket. It was a ring box. I was so excited yet also confused.

"Can I ask you something?" he said looking me right in the eyes. I just nodded. He opened the ring box to revel a diamond ring. "Renesmee Cullen. You know I love you. It might not be at a romantic level but I still want to give you this. It's a promise ring, because I promise I will never leave you, and I will replace this someday. Tears were already filling both our eyes as he slipped in onto my ring finger. I think that I let my emotions get the best of me because I leaned over and gave Jake a quick peck on the lips. Everything after that happened so fast that it was a blur. As I leaned back to where I was sitting I heard someone break in the front door and a seven people running behind them. I turned around and there was my dad, looking madder than I had ever seen him.

He shoved Jake against the wall and was holding him there by his throat "Don't you EVER touch her again!" he spat. I turned around, not wanting to see what happened next. I must have been crying really hard because as soon as they saw me, Momma, Alice, Rose, and Nanna ran over. I heard Emmett and Carlisle trying to get Dad to back off. And Jasper was laughing at the door. Daddy, Alice, and I all looked at Jasper at the same time. Alice looked hurt, but now me and Daddy were both mad. "You! How dare you do that! Daddy could have killed him and you knew it! You make me sick Jasper! I swear you are the worst uncle EVER! I HATE YOU!" I yelled. By that time, the whole family was staring at me with their mouths open. Within the next second I was over somebody's shoulder on my way to Carlisle's office. I heard my whole family panicking. I hadn't calmed down much and I already felt my temper coming back. As the person put my down, without looking, I threw the hardest punch I could. When I finally opened my eyes I saw Rosalie with a crack down the middle of her face. Her mouth was wide open in shock and she looked as if she could be crying if she could. Then I was pinned to the table. When I looked Jake had my arms and Emmett had my legs. My dad was helping Carlisle find a solution as fast as they could. Jake was whispering in a voice I didn't know if any of my family could hear in my ear. "Just breath," he told me. And I listened. By the time Carlisle and Daddy were over to me, I was back to normal, and Alice was running over with Rose so I could go get ready. From what I could hear in the hallway, Jasper was in deep trouble.

Alice threw me in a chair and went on doing my hair and makeup like nothing happened.


	6. Masarade Planning

**Disclaimer: I don't twilight or any of the songs mentioned.**

**AN: I know a couple of people have been waiting for this so here it is:**

The Life of Renesmee Cullen

Chapter 6: Mascaraed Planning

When Alice was done with me, I looked amazing. Her makeup job was simple yet beautiful. My hair was half up and half down. And the one of a kind mask must have cost thousands. We I was all ready to go. Alice ran downstairs so I could make my big descent down the stairs. Before Rose ran down she told me when my dad started plating my lullaby, to come down. After about thirty seconds of shuffling around I heard the firsts notes of the song my dad wrote for me as a baby. As I took the first step down the staircase, I saw my whole family with huge smiles on their faces. Carlisle and Esme were in the corner, and my mom was sitting with my dad at the piano. Alice and Rose were on each side of the stairs and beside them were Emmett and Jasper. And right in the middle was Jake. He had on a suit. It wasn't a tux but I could tell it was expensive. In his hand was I clear box. In it was a corsage with black rose. When I saw the smile on his face, I started tear up. When I got to the bottom Jake pulled me into a big bear hug. Or as we called them, wolf hug. After Jake handed me the corsage, Alice said we had to take pictures. I took pictures with everyone in the family. When we were done, Jake led me out to his Black Range Rover. He hoped in the driver's seat and drover me to my school. This dance was like out prom. Except we had a prom, like, once a month. Many of the eighth graders had been to a dance with a high schooler, but never a sixth grader and a sophomore. Anyway, Jake was there more to watch me than be my date. There was a four year difference! As we pulled up, we saw limos, Mercedes and porches. Jake park the car and helped me out. I couldn't help but notice the looks people gave me as walked up the steps of the school. When we got in I saw Abbie's eyes get huge.

She ran over as fast as her shoes could carry her. "Hey, Ness," she said. Then she leaned in. "Who's the Hottie? I never met him. And what about doing Brandon Davis?" she asked. I couldn't help but blush and notice the look on Jake's face.

"This is Jake," I replied. "He's a family friend he's mainly here to make sure I behave." Abbie ran off then because the song "Shooting the Moon" came on.

"Who's this Brandon Davis?" Jake asked, a little jealous. "And why did you 'Do!' him."

"First, I replied, I didn't do him. And he's the most popular boy in school. I was staring a t him a little a few weeks ago, and Abbie came up behind me and asked what I did the night before. I just said the first thing that came to my mind. It didn't sound right though."

"Okay," he replied. "Let's dance." By then "Never Think" was on. Jake knew I loved the song. Daddy had just taught it to me on guitar. Jake and I twirled around the gym floor, me dancing on his feet like I did as a kid. I was wearing my mask so no one knew who I was, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chelsea staring at me and Jake, her mouth hanging open. My plan had been set into action. When the song ended, I grabbed Jake by the hand and walked over to Chelsea.

"OMG, Chelsea!" I said as I approached her and took off my mask. "I love your dress."

"Thanks," she replied. "Who is this? I've never met him before and I know all the middle and high schoolers.

"Oh, this is Jake, my boyfriend. He just moved here and he starts school when we get back from Winter Vacation." As I said this I sent Jake a silent message. _Just go with it. If we have to pretend to date at school, it's fine with me._

Chelsea was shocked by this news. "How old is he?"

I replied without wasting a second. "Sixteen." No way could I tell his real age, twenty-one. "He's Quileute. From Washington. That's where most of my family lived. I met him last time I went on vacation there." She shut up and left, since it was time for the cheerleaders to get changed for their routine. It was to "Sister Rosetta" I knew all the moves and could probably do them better than Chelsea. At the end of the dance Chelsea announced that cheer try-outs would be the day we came back to school. Step 1 complete. Step Two set in motion.

Then "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" came on and Jake pulled me onto the dance floor. It was the song that was played at my parents wedding. Then "A Thousand Years" came on neither of us bothered to quit dancing.

_**Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall. Watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer. I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand year. I'll love you for a thousand more. Time stands still, beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let… away. Standing in front of me. every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer. I have died every day, waiting for you. I have loved you for a thousand years. I will love you for a thousand more. Time has bought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I will love you for a thousand more. One step closer. One step closer. I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I will love you for a thousand more. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. **_

When the DJ announced that it was looking for a student to perform in place of one of the bands, who didn't show. I let go of Jake's hand and ran to the principal, who said I could go on in five minutes. I had some boys run to the music room and grab a keyboard. As a sat down at the piano bench on stage, I saw Jake smiling while filming me with his camera phone. I'm sure it was to send to Daddy. I started to play one of my favorite songs.

_**Sarah Beth is scared to death to hear what the doctor will say. She hasn't been well since the day that she fell, and the bruise it just won't go away. So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad and flips through an old magazine. Till the nurse with smile stands at the door and says will you please come with. Sarah Beth is scared to death cause the doctor just told her the news. Between the red cells and white, something's not right, but were gonna take care of you. Six chances in ten it won't come back again and with the therapy we're gonna try. It's just been approved it's the strongest there is, but I think we caught it in time. Sarah Beth closes her eye. And she dreams she's dancing. Around and around without any cares and her very first love, is holding her close, and the soft wind is blowing her hair. Sarah bet is scared to death as she sits holding her mom, for it would be a mistake for someone to take a girl with no hair to the prom. For just this morning right there on her pillow was the cruelest of any surprise. And she cried as she gathered it all in her hand the proof that she couldn't deny. Sarah Beth clothes her eyes. And she dreams she's dancing, around and around without any cares as her very first love is holding her close and the soft wind is blowing her hair. It's a quarter to seven that boys at the door and her daddy ushers him in. as he takes off his cap they all start to cry, for this morning where his hair had been. Softly she touches just skin. And they go dancing around and around without any cares and her very first true love was holding her close and for a moment, she isn't scared.**_

After I finished that song. I walked over and picked up a guitar. I played "Jesus Take the Wheel".

Then I sang "Don't forget to Remember Me" and "Before He Cheats".

Then I played "Bella's Lullaby" to finish off the set.

After I got off stage, Jake and I left. The last thing I remember was pulling out of the school parking lot.

**AN: I really wanted Nessie to play Sarah Beth since the girl has leukemia, a type of cancer. My aunt died of it when she was 6 so I never got to meet her, but the song still means a lot to me. I'll update soon. Thx 4 readin'!**


	7. Disney

**AN: This is the Last Chapter of Book 1 :( I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7

I woke up on the floor this time with Alice standing above me with a huge grin on her face.

"What now?" I asked.

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY!"

**I hope you enjoyed. The next book will be called "The Life of Renesmee Cullen: Book 2: Danger at Disney. Can anyone guess The Danger? I'll give you a hint: Alice, Emmett, or Diego and Fred. Which should it be? Also the next book will be WAYYYY longer.**


	8. Author's Note

Hey. I know I finished this book and I am supposed to be working on the next one (which I am), but I was looking through comments and messages and I want to make something clear:

I am all for commenting, especially when it's talking about how you like something about the book. It makes my day. But I don't like it when you post something about how stupid it is. The book is AU. I know I might have forgotten to put that in the summary. But at the time, and didn't know the correct term for it. I am all for constructive criticism but if you don't like the book, DON'T KEEP READING. Its people who post negative comments that make me doubt myself, and my work. I am proud of how I am doing, but this was also my first fanfiction, so I knew it wouldn't be that great.

I also want to thank every one of you for reading, and I hope you check out my other books!

I LUV you guys and hearing what you have to say makes my day!


End file.
